


La Balada de Jim Gordon

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Post-4x22. Justo cuando Jim creía que su vida no podía volverse más complicada, su subconsciente le demuestra lo contrario.





	La Balada de Jim Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> Continuidad: Universo Alterno de la temporada 5.
> 
> Advertencia: Lo siento. ¡Les juro que estoy escribiendo las continuaciones de Te Encontré y La Corona!

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Día 0**

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim despertó con el sonido de su móvil vibrando en algún lado del piso.

Gruñendo, se levantó de la cama con ojos aún semicerrados. ¿De dónde carajos provenía tanta luz?

Encontró su móvil dentro de sus pantalones descartados. Lo abrió, pero la llamada ya había sido desconectada. Jim volvió a gruñir, ahora dejando el aparato sobre la cama. Se recostó de nuevo. Rara era la ocasión, en la que daba prioridad a su deseo por descanso. Rara la vez, en la que no sentía la presión por salir.

Movimiento vino desde sus espaldas. Le siguió un suspiro.

Jim giró su cuerpo en instinto al origen.

Un curva de carne blanca se le arrimó al sentirlo, la espalda desnuda arrastrándose hacia su calor corporal.

Jim sonrió, rodeando la cintura de Bruce con su brazo. "¿Por cuanto más fingirás estar dormido?" Había un moretón en el omoplato cerca de su nariz. Jim la delineó sus labios, saboreando el cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo el suyo.

"¿Podríamos pretender por un momento?"

"¿Mm?" Con párpados cerrados, Jim siguió el sendero de la espina dorsal del joven con la punta de su nariz. El mero hecho de que la piel aun guardara el aroma a pólvoraーa sudor, sangre, y combateーle hirvió a fuego lento su sistema. "¿Pretender qué?"

"¿Que el sol aún no ha salido?"

Así que, de  _ahí_ provenía la fuente de tanta luz. Usualmente su departamento era un santuario de cortinas cerradas. En verdad debía de ser tarde, entonces. "Suena bien."

Bruce fue letal con su cuerpo; una gacela aprovechándose de la guardia baja de Jm para tumbarlo boca arriba sobre el colchón, en tan sólo un parpadeo. Sonriendo adormilado, sus rizos despeinados cayeron sobre su frente al momento de trepar al otro hombre. Jim atravesó su mano por la longitud de su esternón, queriendo nunca hartarse de la sensación. Se llevó de por medio vellos ligeros, constelaciones de lunares, una marca de dientes, un pezónーBruce estremeció por entero con la estimulación, cogiendo los dedos navegantes entre los suyos. Su boca los recibió de manera torpe, aunque concisa.

Al sentir dos de sus dedos ser succionados, fue el turno de Jim de estremecerse.

"Demonios."

Bruce onduló su caderas sobre el abdomen de su presa. Su erección apenas comenzaba.

Jim parpadeó. El calor fue reemplazado por hielo, la dulzura del placer carnal transformándose en agonía, _dolor, dolor, dolor_ ー

"Aguanta." Una bofetada a su rostro hizo énfasis en la orden. Fue más el shock del contacto, de ver a  _quien_ había pertenecido la palma golpeándolo, que la sensación en sí, lo que llevó a Jim a fijar sus ojos en Bárbara Kean. "No, Jim Gordon, ni siquiera lo pienses. ¡Mirame!"

Al abrir su bocaーsecaーJim tuvo una horrible revelación.

No podía hablar.

"Barb." Su boca trató de articular. Sólo una exhalación de aire muerto escapó. Jim estaba temblando. Su boca, su pecho. Sus manos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? "Babs." El sobrenombre que tenía años sin utilizar, fue tan sólo un chillido de su garganta.

Bárbara lo comprendió, aun así. "Ssh. Lo sé, cariño. Necesitas aguantar, ¿de acuerdo? La caballería no debe tardar, te lo prometo."

Bizarra era la escena, el comportamiento dulce que Bárbara sólo había demostrado al ser una sombra de su verdadero ser, en la antaña época de su noviazgo. Jim analizó el rostro de porcelana, los pómulos que cortaban con sus ángulos finosーresultado por desnutrición, que por estética.

"Frío." Jim disfrutó la breve victoria de poder sacar las palabras. "F-f-frío."

"Es el shock. Tu cuerpo está... No importa. Estarás bien, cabeza de chorlito." Bárbara tenía sangre en sus brazos. Cuando la mujer pasó su antebrazo por su rostro para limpiarlo, más carmín fue embarrado. Jim gimió, por primera vez en su vida, horrorizado.

- _Es mía_. La conclusión sirvió para reiniciar la hilera de sus recuerdos. La emboscada. La reunión con Bárbara para intercambiar armas por provisiones yéndose a la mierda. - _Es mía. Toda._

Pánico le provocó moverse, investigar donde se encontraba apoyado. Sus piernas fueron dos bloques. Sus brazos, fideos. Su mano izquierda se sostenía algo suave y cálidoーla rodilla de Bárbara. Su cabeza estaba en el regazo de la mujer. La dignidad de Jim, aparentemente, había pegado huida.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer no pertenecían. Bárbara no debería llorar. Bárbara era metal. Una caja fuerte para Jim Gordon. Sus manos no deberían estar rodeando el pescuezo de alguien que detestaba, para evitar que se desangrara lentamente.

"Debo admitirlo. De todas las veces que soñé con este momento, escogiste el peor momento para querer cumplirme el capricho."

Jim creyó sonreír. Lo intentó. Su rostro se estaba entumeciendo.

"ーpor radio. Saben que estamos aquí. No deben tardar. Jim… ¡Jim!" Otra bofetada. "Así no. Vamos, por favor, Jim.  _Así_ no."

Por un instante, la visión de Jim perdió enfoque. Los mechones platinados tomaron forma oscura, y la presión a su yugular cesó. Se sintió ligero. Se sintió caliente. Vacío de sentimientos. Vacío de pensamiento.

Esta vez, no hubo fantasía para acogerlo. El espacio en blanco que lo tuvo presa, no se doblegó a sus deseos primitivos. Bruce Wayne no regresó, para reclamar su papel ficticio en las recónditas obras que Jim Gordon se armaba para sobrevivir la insolación de la guerra en la que se encontraban. Jim estuvo completamente solo.

"ーdemasiada sangre!"

"¡Levántalo!"

"Harvey, espera."

"¡Dije, levántalo! Aún respira, sólo ocupamosー"

El dolor punzante lo hizo gritar. El blanco se volvió rojo. Agonía.

"Lo siento." Escuchó a su oído. "Lo siento tanto, pero tenemos que moverte."

"Br-ruce." El sollozo fue una manifestación de incredulidad.  _-Bruce_. Creyó repetir.  _-Duele_.

"Lo sé." La voz fue tan vulnerable como la suya. Jim quiso decirle que no se molestara. "Bullock, está helado."

"Mételo al auto. Vamos, rápido. Súbete con él, ¡no lo sueltes!"

"No." Jim gimió. "N-No."  _-Déjenme_. Que Bruce y Harvey se estuvieran aventurando en la Zona Roja de Jeremiah sin protección,  _a la plena luz del dia_ , le inyectó adrenalina. Sabía que su pellejo no lo valía. Si hoy le llegaba su hora, Jim no se llevaría a otros entre las patas. "N-n-oo."

"Tranquilo." Las sombras tomaron forma de nuevo. El sol estaba brillando. Como en su sueño. Bruce lo sostenía, acariciaba su rostro, su mano libre de su usual guante de cuero. "No pelees. Guarda tu energía."

Jim parpadeó con pesadez. La imagen no cambió. Bruce no lo dejó. - _Lo siento._

"Estarás bien." Fue el gruñido que recibió. Enojo y abnegación. Algo común en Wayne. "El suero de Strange te está ayudando a coagular tu herida. Nos dará el tiempo suficiente para llevarte con Alfred y Fox. Sólo ocupas enfocarte en mi, no pienses en nada más, Jim."

"¡Ya casi llegamos! Aguanta, Jim, esto no es nada, ¿cierto?"

Jim lamió sus labios. Ciertamente, no la sintió tan seca como antes. Gorgorió una oración; una prueba. Bruce le sonrió, y a pesar de la situación desastrosa que los rodeaba, Jim quiso que el momento se alargará. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Wayne sonreír de verdad. No desde que la ciudad se había convertido en una zona de guerra. Jim quiso tocarle, ser recíproco en el contacto cálido contra su rostroー

"¡JIM!"

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

 

"No nos levantemos de la cama."

Jim embistió lentamente, disfrutando de la prolongada fricción, del angosto enganche entre sus cuerpos que los mantenía unidos. Bruce chilló en aprobación, enterrando su rostro en la almohada, su propio trasero queriendo seguir la trayectoria del tempo. Jim besó su nuca; apretó su abrazo. "Como quieras."

"Ah." Bruce manifestó bufidos de placer al sentir el ritmo acelerando. La cama respondió acorde al muchacho, casi indignada por la descaradez del acto.

"Cariño." Jim gimió. Era liberante no sentir suciedad al expresarlo. No había consecuencias. Desear a alguien como Bruce no se fue un sacrificio a su cordura. "Lo que quieras."

"Jim." La mano sudada del joven se prendió del antebrazo de su amante. Sus dedos dejarían una marca, Jim estuvo seguro. "Regresa."

"Lo que quieras." La promesa fue plasmada entre dientes, Jim perdiendo la batalla con su auto control. Sintió el orgasmo acercarse. "Oh, Bruce."

"Regresa." Vino el chillido. Jim no se permitió ver su rostro. No se permitió detenerse. "Va a doler."

-¿ _Huh_? Jim parpadeó.

Luego, su pecho fue electrocutado.

 

 

 

 


End file.
